


In a Quest for a Date Place

by chrynone



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrynone/pseuds/chrynone
Summary: Jinhyuk dan Byungchan mencari tempat kencan di sudut-sudut kota yang jauh dari jangkauan teman-temannya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In a Quest for a Date Place

Malam itu, Jinhyuk, yang sedang ingin memberikan sayang banyak-banyak kepada kekasihnya, mengajak Byungchan duduk dan bercengkrama di franchise Dunkin Donut di Jalan Wates. Kenapa? Padahal ada satu kedai di Jalan Kaliurang atau yang jadi satu dengan Gramedia Sudirman. Terlalu dekat katanya. Terlalu dekat kampus. Terlalu dekat dengan kosan. Takut. Takut ketahuan teman-temannya, tapi bukan takut karena ia malu sedang berkencan dengan teman kecannya itu. Ia takut teman-teman resenya itu mengganggunya ketika sedang berkencan.

Teman-temannya, teman-teman mereka berdua sih tahu, paham, kalau dua orang ini menjalin hubungan yang lebih spesial dari pada persahabatan. Namun mereka kadang mengoloknya ketika ia dan Byungchan sedang ingin berdua saja, sayang-sayangan.

Pernah suatu kali ia dan kekasihnya itu sedang makan di McD Jombor. Byungchan yang kelelahan menyelesaikan gambar bangunannya membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan mengkonsumsi sejumlah besar makanan cepat saji. Ketika Byungchan sedang bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu tentang bagaimana gambarnya berkali-kali direvisi, sambil sesekali Jinhyuk menyuapinya kentang goreng, sekelompok teman-temannya itu datang, entah darimana. "Ciyaaa bisa suap-suapan lu berdua" kata salah satunya. "Pantesan diajakin jalan ga bales lu berdua di grup, tau nya pacaran di sini anjir," lanjut yang lain. Byungchan lalu melempar mereka dengan kentang goreng sambil berkata "Apasih berisik anjir". Malam itu berakhir dengan teman-teman mereka bergabung duduk di meja yang sama, berkelakar hingga larut.

Entah kenapa, teman-teman mereka senang sekali mengganggu keduanya ketika mereka sedang ketahuan jalan berdua. Padahal, teman-teman mereka itu tidak pernah mengganggu Seungyoun yang sedang terang-terangan pacaran di tengah-tengah kantin teknik. Mungkin karena citra mereka yang easy going dan konyol ketika sedang bercanda. Mungkin juga karena mereka mengenal satu sama lain akibat satu lingkaran pertemanan yang sama, dimana teman-teman sepermainan mereka itu tahunya Byungchan dan Jinhyuk yang banyak tingkah. Pernah suatu ketika Jinhyuk bertanya, "Kenapa sih kalian sering gangguin gue sama Byungchan kalo lagi berduaan?". Waktu itu salah satunya menjawab "Lah kalian aja kalo pacaran tendang-tendangan, inget nggak yang di Upnormal?" Jinhyuk ingat, padahal seingatnya waktu itu ia dan Byungchan sedang bermain footsie.

Namun, meskipun Jinhyuk sayang teman-temannya itu, yang sering membawakan kebahagiaan dalam bentuk kelakar-kelakar bodoh mereka, ia juga agak sedikit muak kencannya dengan Byungchan diganggu. Ini membuatnya menjadi kreatif untuk mencari sudut-sudut kota pelajar itu kira-kira di mana saja yang bisa dijadikan tempat kencan tanpa direcoki teman-temannya. Tempat di mana terdapat sedikit kemungkinan teman-temannya akan menyambanginya. 

Hal ini kemudian membawa Jinhyuk dan Byungchan ke tempat-tempat tak terduga, salah satunya adalah taman Denggung. Mereka biasanya akan memarkir kendaraan di Sleman City Hall, lalu berjalan menyeberang sambil bergandengan tangan. Taman itu cukup rindang dengan pohon-pohon tinggi di tepinya, yang memasok cukup banyak oksigen dan menghindarkan mereka dari panas matahari jika mereka datang kesana siang atau sore hari. Biasanya mereka akan duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu, ditemani sebungkus sempol ayam yang mereka beli dari pedagang kaki lima disana.

Pencarian tempat kencan itu juga membuat keduanya menemukan tempat jajan bakso yang menurut Byungchan paling enak di seluruh penjuru kota itu. Bahkan meskipun untuk mengunjungi tempat itu membutuhkan usaha sedikit ekstra karena harus melewati fly over Janti, tepatnya di depan RSUA dr Hardjolukito. 

Petualangan mereka ini kemudian juga membawa mereka menemukan sebuah cafe di tengah pemukiman penduduk di daerah Baciro. Lir menawarkan ketenangan karena tempatnya yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk keributan kota dan juga menawarkan suasana seperti di negeri dongeng dengan cangkir cangkir yang menggantung di dahan pohon yang telah mati di sebelah pintu masuknya. Tempat ini menjadi kesukaan Byungchan karena terdapat berbagai barang seni termasuk lukisan dan pahatan yang menghiasi dinding dan pojok ruangan cafe tersebut. Byungchan akan dengan senang hati memperhatikannya selama bermenit-menit yang kemudian membuat Jinhyuk mengambil sebuah buku dari rak buku di cafe tersebut dan membacanya dengan tenang hingga Byungchan mendatanginya dengan mata berbinar dan menceritakan apa yang menarik dari barang seni yang baru saja dilihatnya. Mereka berdua biasanya duduk di sana dengan ditemani dua cangkir butterbeer, yang kemudian menimbulkan pertanyaan "Butterbeer ini sama yang di universal studio enakan mana ya Hyuk?" Ini kemudian menghasilkan sebuah janji, ketika mereka dewasa nanti dan sudah berpenghasilan sendiri, untuk mengunjungi universal studio di negeri sakura sana dan membandingkan rasanya.

Dalam misi mencari tempat-tempat kencan itu atau terkadang ketika mereka tidak sedang ingin duduk dan berbicara, mereka akan naik motor dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam menyusuri jalan-jalan tikus kota dengan Byungchan memeluk Jinhyuk dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Jinhyuk, karena meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama tinggi, Byungchan memiliki kelebihan beberapa sentimeter dibandingkan Jinhyuk. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya Byungchan akan tiba-tiba meminta Jinhyuk untuk berhenti dan membeli jajanan pinggir jalan yang menarik hatinya. Atau jika sudah kepalang lapar maka Jinhyuk akan membuat ultimatum seperti "Ayo makan di warung pecel lele ketiga dari sini" yang berakhir dengan mereka makan di warung pecel lele pinggir jalan imogiri padahal di sebelahnya ada warung sate klathak.

Jalan-jalan naik motor itu juga membuat mereka menemukan tempat yang sedang mereka duduki sekarang ini. Franchise Dunkin Donut di ujung barat daya kota tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Sebenarnya, mereka dulu sudah menemukan tempat duduk-duduk yang buka sampai malam di wilayah selatan, namun suatu waktu Hangyul memergoki mereka bedua sedang duduk di pojok restoran cepat saji itu. Hangyul yang saat itu sedang mengantri bersama seorang lainnya, meninggalkan antrian dan menyapa mereka "Jauh banget Bang, pacaran sampe McD Sultan Agung". Saat itu Byungchan menatapnya keheranan "Lah Gyul kok bisa sampe sini?" Di saat yang bersamaan Jinhyuk menjawab "Iya lah, biar gak digangguin sama lu pada". Saat itu Hangyul hanya menjawab bahwa dirinya sedang menginap di rumah tantenya dan menemani sepupunya yang lapar malam-malam, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian grup chat mereka dipenuhi dengan notifikasi obrolan yang dipicu foto Jinhyuk yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan Byungchan dengan satu tangan lainnya mengelus kepalanya sayang. 

Akibat Hangyul yang mengadu malam itu dan membuat mereka menjadi bulan-bulanan, mereka kembali berupaya untuk mencari tempat berkencan yang buka hingga malam. Saat mereka menemukan tempat yang sedang mereka singgahi ini, mereka yakin betul bahwa teman-teman mereka tidak akan mengetahui tempat ini. Hal ini terbukti hingga satu semester setelah menemukan tempat ini tidak ada satupun teman mereka yang memergoki mereka di tempat ini. Malam ini, ketika Jinhyuk sudah merasa cukup menumpahkan sayangnya kepada Byungchan dan Byungchan yang sudah lelah bercerita tentang berbagai tantangan yang dihadapinya selama Kerja Praktek yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Jinhyuk selama tiga bulan, mereka kembali menyusuri jalanan kota Jogja dengan Byungchan yang terkantuk-kantuk sambil memeluk erat Jinhyuk dari boncengan belakang motornya. Motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membawa Jinhyuk dan Byungchan kembali ke kosan mereka di tengah hiruk pikuk kesibukan mahasiswa.


End file.
